


Words of Importance

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Possibly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short drabbles about Stiles and Lydia inspired by words.





	

Hell.

That's where he was without his best friend. That's where he had been when he trapped in his own mind. So alone that he wished for it.

Death.

It surrounded her wherever she went. It pulled her in like a moth to a flame. The flame flickering and teasing her for being there.


End file.
